An arrangement of the type mentioned by way of introduction is previously known from SE-B-466 844. This publication shows a load carrier in the form of a so-called roof railing which has two profile bodies permanently fixed on the vehicle roof and approximately C- or U-shaped in cross section. These longitudinally directed profile bodies have undercut, longitudinal accommodation spaces for anchorage bodies which serve to fix pivotally disposed transverse struts which extend between the rails of the railing and are intended to carry a load.
According to this publication, insertion of the anchorage bodies in the longitudinal, undercut spaces is effected in that the forward or rear ends of the longitudinal profile bodies are exposed, whereafter the anchorage bodies are slid in in the longitudinal direction of the profile bodies and are anchored in desired positions.
The fact that the anchorage bodies must be slid in from open ends of the longitudinal profile bodies entails that the anchorage bodies as a rule cannot be retrofitted without major complications.
In similar contexts, there are also known in the art profile bodies disposed on vehicles and with longitudinal, undercut accommodation spaces for anchorage bodies which, for instance, are employed for load fixing. The insertion of the anchorage bodies is effected via openings which the profile bodies have where the undercut portions are removed. Such a solution entails an unacceptable weakening of the profile bodies.